


Love Bug

by Kisumeleon



Series: HeyBunnyBee x Matt [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, MattxBee, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisumeleon/pseuds/Kisumeleon
Summary: Just a quick writing about my OC Bee who I have learned I absolutely love her paired up with my favorite character in the whole world, Matt. Self insert/self shipping is always fun so why not! Here's Bee and Matt going on a first date together on a nice spring day! <3





	Love Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the song "Love Bug" - The Jonas Brothers.  
> Enjoy!

First dates can either turn out perfect, just ok, or God awful. So it's no wonder Matt stood in front of his bathroom mirror with his hands gripping the edges of his sink.

_ Deep breaths Matt.  _

_ Breathe in and let it out. _

Matt does what he was taught to do whenever he would panic.

He continues the breathing exercise until he has calmed himself down. He still has yet to finish getting dressed before heading out to meet the girl who has haunted his dreams for the past few months since meeting her.

He dreams of her. Good dreams. Not nightmares. He says she haunts him because just like a ghost sticks to someone; she also stuck to him.

Everywhere he'd go he'd hope to see her casually walking by on the streets. 

He would find himself doodling on paperwork when he was supposed to be working or studying.

He would be eating lunch and sometimes would have to be yelled at by his younger sister to stop spacing out. She'd then sigh and hand him a paper towel to clean up the food that would fall into his lap while he was daydreaming of the girl who stole his heart.

Truly, this young man was completely lovestruck. 

 

-

 

"How do I look?" Matt asked his younger sister. He stood in the entrance of her room and spun around slowly before leaning against the doorframe in an attempt at looking cool.

His sister rubbed her chin as if thinking of what to say about Matt's outfit.

"Well for starters don't do that pose. She does it better." Katie said.

Matt straightened up and let out a very lovingly sigh as he thought back to her doing the exact same pose but much cooler back when they were introduced.

"Yeah, she does doesn't she." He says.

Katie pretends to gag. 

When she introduced Matt to the really pretty mechanic chick who helped her and her friends with a new invention once. She never imagined that he would fall head over heals for a girl like her. Not just that. The mechanic who went by the name Bee felt the same towards Matt as he did for her.

Katie was confused as to how two complete opposites would work out.

Bee was the kind of girl who wore leather jackets and boots that could intimidate anyone walking the same street as her. She had the confidence of a goddess who knows she's more powerful than others. While her brother Matt was the type of guy who you'd see at a science convention. He dressed like he was ready to go to Sunday school. He was the good boy type while she was the bad girl type.

And still, they somehow clicked with each other.

You really can't judge someone by how they look.

Katie couldn't really deny the obvious fact that they did look perfect together despite differences in appearances and a few other things, but they definitely seemed to blend and melt into one another whenever they had a conversation. Even if they just stood next to each other listening to others talk there was something there. Their presence was strong as individuals but together. It was something she couldn't explain.

The way they'd laugh at each other's lame jokes. The way they'd instantly light up when seeing each other on the days Katie would drag Matt along with her to visit Bee. 

It was painfully cute to watch them crush on each other without really doing anything about it. 

Katie would have to deal with listening to her brother go on and on about how much he'd like to be her boyfriend but he never did do anything about it. 

"No way! What if she doesn't accept?" He'd say when Katie would tell him to just ask her out. She wanted to pull her hair out sometimes. 

She was glad she didn't have to when she heard Bee had made the first move. 

And so, here they were. 

"You look great. We're Holts so we look good in anything anyways." Katie said giving her brother a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. 

Matt returned the gesture followed by them laughing. 

He said bye to his sister and parents who were waiting downstairs proudly. They wished him luck and he went on his way to meet Bee. 

 

-

 

Somewhere in an apartment across the city, Bee, was being treated like a Barbie doll. 

Her friends playing dress up on her as they helped her choose a nice outfit for her little spring date with Matthew. 

She didn't mind. She had actually asked her friends to come over and help her look decent. 

"I can't go covered in car grease and in my usual clothes. Have you  _seen the man!?_ " bee had said in a panic when her friends had come over. She had sent them an emergency text telling them to come over. 

They had expected something like Bee needing back up to join a fight or something. Instead it was Bee needing backup to get a makeover for a date they had been hoping would happen soon.

Bee was always rambling on about the handsome guy who had visited the shop every once in a while because of a customer she was helping. 

She had never met someone so cute. She would go on and on about how his eyes looked like honey that had been crystalized and would shine so brightly in the sun. Or how his hair looked like it was made of the finest material.

"He's the dreamiest human I've ever come across." She had said. 

Bee wanted to look cute for Matt. She was excited for him to see her when her friends were finally done with her. She looked into the mirror and spun around. A pink floral dress that made her look like a princess. 

"Oh thank you thank you!" Bee twirled around a few more times as she thanked her friends who seemed like proud fairy godmothers. 

Her friends watched her skip happily towards her car with a basket full of yummy foods for her and Matt. 

A picnic date. It had been Bee's idea. 

A nice picnic for just the two of them while enjoying the return of spring. 

 

-

 

The location was in the middle of a park next to a large lake. Bright green grass that felt soft under your feet, tall trees with newly grown leaves that provided wonderful shade, and a nice breeze to keep them cool. 

They both arrived a few minutes earlier than they had planned which just showed how eager they had been to see one another. They both could see one another blushing. They were nervous and suddenly shy. 

_A date! This was a date!_

Matt cleared his throat and attempted to start a conversation. 

"It's a nice day today. Very pretty location. You look very pretty too. Like  _very_ pretty." Matt said. He really was in awe at the wonderful sight he had before him. He thought she was beautiful before. He thought she was the prettiest little thing he'd ever seen and now here she was all dressed up. The cutest. He wanted to cry because he felt like his heart would burst. 

 

Bee tried to play it cool as usual but this was different. This was an actual date and not just surprise visits back at the shop. She played with the handle of the basket she still held. 

"Thank you. You look very handsome today too." She said looking up at Matt. He wore a nice stripped shirt in her favorite color, green. His clothes always nicely ironed and fit him perfectly. Bee wanted to pull out her phone and just snap a few pictures to look at them later. He looked so cute. 

Matt shoved his hand inside his pockets and gave her a smile. 

Bee smiled back. 

If Katie or Bee's friends had been there to witness this they'd be looking at them in disgust at how adorable they were acting. 

Lovesick idiots. 

They could stare at each other's eyes as long as they wanted without moving if they wished but thank goodness they remembered the basket with food in it. 

Matt had brought a blanket for them to sit on and some drinks for the two. He helped Bee set up their meal and sat down across from each other underneath the shade of a giant tree. 

They conversed about their interest. TV shows, books, and space. They were both nerds. They had the same kind of interests and very different ones too. 

They laughed, ate, and took photos of each other. 

Sometimes they'd feed each other a bit of their food. 

Strangers who'd pass by jogging or walking their dog would wave at them and say they looked very cute together. 

Others would keep it to themselves but it was obvious what they were thinking. 

The scenario they saw Matt and Bee having was pure. They were enjoying their time together. Lost in one another. 

Two different kinds of people coming together to fit perfectly. 

 

-

 

"Oh time for desert!" Matt said as he reached over to a bad he had brought along with him. Bee had been curious about it. 

She clapped her hands and scooted closer to Matt in anticipation. 

"What kind of desert?" Bee asked. 

"Something sweet like you." Matt said as he opened the bag and brought out a small box. He opened it and inside were honeycombs. 

Bee couldn't help but laugh and cover her face. 

"So lame! Why are you so cute!" She said. 

"You're named Bee! Of course I had to do this." Matt said joining in with his own laughter. 

Bee took a small piece and bit into it. She loved it. It was sweet and a bit sticky. It was like chewing gum. It tasted good. She felt happy. 

So happy. 

Matt had the softest expression on his face as he watched Bee. 

This was just their first official date but he was already planning on having more in the future. 

He was happy too. 

"Hey Honey Bee, how do you feel about star watching?" 

"Oh! Yes let's go!" She said. Matt didn't have to ask. They both were thinking the same thing. 

"It's a date then." Matt said. 

"It's a date." Bee said with a wink. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! This was mostly for fun and self indulgent so I had fun. If you liked I'm glad :)  
> This is based off the art piece I commissioned Andy to draw a while back. The drawing is on my Twitter same username as this. Please go support HeyZambie too ;;<333


End file.
